An Issue of Paternity
by kutnerlove
Summary: Sirius loved Lily and the two kept a few secrets from the world...like the biggest one of all...Harry isn't actually a Potter.


An Issue of Paternity

He had loved her for as long as he had known her…but she was betrothed to his best friend in the world. Sirius Black sighed as he once again prepared himself to meet Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter in the Forbidden Forest. They had decided months ago to admit their feelings and had gone to the place that no one would dare look for them. The Forbidden Forest seemed to an appropriate venue for their illicit affair.

Sirius borrowed Jame's invisibility cloak under the pretense of meeting a Ravenclaw girl for a midnight rendezvous and snuck out of Gryffindor tower. Sure he felt like scum for using the tools of his best friend to stab that friend in the back, but he couldn't deny his love for the green-eyed muggle born beauty that had given him her heart. She was waiting for him in their spot when he arrived, her red hair guiding him to the cave that served as their bedroom like the light in a light house.

She threw her arms around him as he threw off the cloak. His arms automatically wrapped around her as well. She had conjured up a bed and a fire and as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, he lowered her to the soft sheets. It had been wild and furious the first time and he had been hooked; her love was like a drug.

Sirius stripped off the flimsy material of her nightgown, discarding it in the dirt. He let his hands roam over her slight body, tracing the planes that he had already committed to memory. She felt like coming home. Lily sighed when his strong hands removed her bra and covered her instead with a tender massage. He pinched her nipples and she moaned his name. Sirius couldn't help himself…he had actually fallen in love.

Lily scratched lines down his bare back as his fingers on her left breast were replaced by his hot mouth. He teased her relentlessly. Urging her to arch up off the bed with his ministrations he cupped his hand around one scantily clad buttock and squeezed. She was softer than velvet and tasted of raspberries and rain, his favorite combination. He stripped away the last barrier to her full nudity and streaked wet kisses down until he reached her center. The guttural sounds she made drove him forward. He nibbled her clit and plunged two fingers into her wetness, enjoying her contractions around his digits and longing to feel her around his throbbing shaft.

When he could take no more of her delicious cries of pleasure, he shed his trousers and the silky boxers underneath and readied himself to claim her like he had done so many times. She pleaded for him to enter with those sparkling eyes and he couldn't help but oblige. He plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt as she cried out his name. All thoughts of James were cleared from Sirius's head as Lily surrounded him. He began to move, feeling only intense pleasure. A slow pace wouldn't do tonight, he decided, pulling out almost completely and then pounding into her slight frame. He wanted all of her. Wanted her begging him for everything he could give her. And he would have it.

Lily was quick to comply with is wishes; she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his broad shoulders as he ravaged her body with his own. Sirius pushed into her again and again, enunciating his feelings to keep her to himself with fierce determination and a hard rod. He pushed his lover over the edge four times in rapid succession before he could handle the squeezing no more and he spilled his seed into her.

They lay panting together for several moments before he removed his softening member from her warmth. He held her close, taking in the scent of her hair, as he savored the last experience he would have with her before she vowed to love James Potter for the rest of her life. She cried gently into his chest, realizing what she was losing. "We can never tell him," Sirius said gently in a deep voice. Lily knew. She never wanted to hurt James. Within the week she would be married and her happiness would have to be given to her rightful husband.

After a month of marriage, Lily called Sirius over late at night. James had gone off on a mission with Dumbledore and she had been left alone. James had been the one to suggest Sirius come over. Sirius felt guilty as he walked through the door, much as he always did when he found himself alone with his best friend's wife. He simply hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He had tried fucking every woman who had walked his way, but there had been no substitute for the love that he had lost.

She led him to the bedroom automatically and he didn't stop her. He wanted all she was willing to give, even if it meant going behind James's back…the pain of his heartbreak had become too much. She slipped out of her clothes and undressed him slowly. He didn't give her pause, simply allowing her to fall to her knees in front of him after putting up barriers and incantations around the bedroom. He was surprised when she didn't cast a protective spell on herself, but didn't worry as she was probably on something now that she was married.

Lily took Sirius's massive cock into her mouth slowly, teasing slow circles around the head until he gripped her hair and pushed her face down on him. She loved it when he played rough with her and it had been too long in his book since he had felt the pleasure of her submission to be gentle. He fucked her face for several long minutes as she sucked him furiously. He shot his seed down her throat, still thrusting into her mouth as the spasms subsided.

Lily got up off the ground when he released her hair and licked her lips, removing all traces of his juices from her mouth. He pulled her into a deep kiss, which she broke away from after a moment and he looked deep into her eyes. She was hungry…for him. James was apparently too gentle for her tastes and Sirius could tell she wanted all the roughness he could give her.

With a smirk, Lily walked over to the bed she shared with James and bent over like a whore, waiting to be filled with everything that was Sirius Black. He was only too happy to oblige. He walked over to her and entered her in one swift movement as he gripped her hips. She was dripping with her arousal for him. "Harder!" she demanded as he began to thrust; he thrust harder. He fucked her raw with his intensity, making her scream out his name and the obscenities that he loved hearing. She begged for more, once again reminding Sirius of a whore, and he gave her all he had.

For nearly three hours he pounded into her, tearing her a bit and adding a small amount of blood to the other fluids that flowed from her opening and ran down her legs. He emptied himself into her finally, collapsing on top of her on the bed as they struggled to get air. Something about Lily had changed, Sirius realized, and he knew exactly what was going on. He had imprinted on Lily and she had accepted…he could never love another, nor could she.

"I want you to fuck me as a dog," she said when they had finally caught breath again. This statement confirmed his suspicions, and the guilt flooded him as blood flooded into his nether regions once more. His pure white lily had turned into a nymphomaniac for him.

Eight months to the day after Sirius had first given Lily a taste of the dog in him her son was born…his son. Of course James couldn't have been happier and Sirius didn't want to correct him. He would simply have to watch his son grow up in the care of his best friend, Sirius realized; that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

Sirius continued to make weekly visits to Lily while James was away to satiate his imprint and feed his wild side. He would pretend that Harry could be his during those times. He would fuck Lily senseless, and then look in on the growing babe. Everyone proclaimed that Harry was the spitting image of James, but Sirius knew better…Harry had the black family ears, though the signs were subtle. He only hoped that once Harry got older James wouldn't notice.

Things were going fairly well for Sirius and Lily and even James until the fateful night that Voldemort came calling. Of course Sirius was blamed when he tried to kill Peter, but he wasn't merely mourning for the loss of good friends, he wanted Lily back. After he escaped and came to look at Harry, he considered telling the boy the truth. He never could bring himself to do it, however. He had a good relationship and didn't want to ruin it…besides, how do you tell a boy that his father isn't actually your best friend, it's you. He would come to hate his mother. Sirius died with secrets, just like the rest of the Marauders: Remy was a kleptomaniac, that little Wormtail sucked the cocks of common men for money, and James cheated with Lily's sister.

Harry never knew the truth of anything, which was probably a blessing.


End file.
